harrythetestificatefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
We're not asking for the kind of respect reserved for nuns, the elderly, and brain surgeons. We mean don't abuse the wiki. Every cool new community feature on the internet involves a certain level of trust. We trust you to be responsible, and millions of users respect that trust. Please be one of them. The goal of a discipline policy is to motivate users toward self-discipline and responsible behavior. Users are expected to know and follow all wiki regulations. If a user chooses not to cooperate with the faculty, act responsible and respectfully, or comply with the wiki rules there will be consequences. If you see anybody who does not follow these rules, report it to us. Consequences are labeled as they follow by the offense level: Break the rules multiple times and you'll see this: The Short # Do NOT vandalize the pages. Vandalism includes content removal, page blanking, etc. # Be nice. Do not swear (the word crap will only be tolerated), insult others, etc. # Only add content that is related to Harry The Testificate. Do NOT add content not related to Harry The Testificate unless it was created by Quint Studios, Inc. # Do NOT spam. Spamming includes misleading URLs, malware/viruses, etc. Warnings and Demerits Warnings Anyone is allowed to assign warnings. Assign these only to talk pages when users break minor offenses. Demerits Only staff members are allowed to assign demerits. Assign only to talk pages when users break moderate offenses. Don't Cross the Line ''Minor Offenses'' ''Inserting Nonsense/Garbled Text on pages Nonsense/Garbled Text is considered Insertting False Information and will not be tolerated. Edit summary Always include an edit summary on every edit you do. Refusing to do so will result in a warning. Inserting Names the Wrong Way Japanese names of characters are printed in the Western Order. The last name goes on the left, followed by the first name which goes on the right. '''Example:' If you print the Japanese names in the traditional order which looks like this: That means a violation, so do not type Japanese names the wrong way. ''Moderate Offenses'' ''No Personal Information For your safety do not post any personal information about yourself or others. You don't want others to collect your identity! This includes: full names, email addresses, home addresses, credit card numbers, social security numbers, passwords, phone numbers, etc. No Offensive Language (swearing) Offensive Language (swearing) in any language is not allowed on any page, while commenting, or while adding to your talk page. Using "***" or misspellings to attempt to mask or change profanity is still offensive language. This is not radio where a "beep" will cover up a word. Do NOT attempt to "beat" the Profanity Filter. If it warns you, say something else. This is strictly enforced. Strong language moves the violation level up to a Major Offense, and coarse language moves it up to a Severe Offense, so don't do it. Copying Someone's Work Without Giving Credit If you do use someone's material, give credit to those who did the work. For more info, see the help page on copyright. If somebody copies your work on the wiki without giving credit, you have the right to submit a copyright infringement claim. You can do so by clicking here. If we receive a valid notification of an alleged copyright infringement for anything on the wiki, it will be removed in accordance to the law. Comment Flooding Comment flooding takes up memory and page space and will not be tolerated. 'Inserting False Information' Only admins have the right to create new and original pages. Do NOT add original information without an admin's permission. If you do so without permission, it will be counted as false information and will be deleted. Reporting False Vandals If someone is vandalizing your pages on other wikis, do not report the user on this wiki. To report vandals, make sure they have edited the wiki at least once. If they haven't, the reporter (which could be you) will have to face the consequences. Inappropriate Chat Conduct Users must behave appropriately in the chat. Unruly behavior, profanity, and spam are offensive to users and can get you kicked from the chat. If we receive five reports from you, you will be banned from the chat for an entire 24 hours and will typically receive a demerit. Repeated Minor Offenses Minor Offenses that are repeated will move it up to a Moderate Offense. ''Major Offenses ''Removing Content from Pages/Page Blanking Removing content from pages is considered vandalism and will not be tolerated. Blanking pages will result in a permanent ban. Be Nice This is a fun, friendly wiki for all ages. Some words in the Profanity Filter are not swear words, but are there because they are not nice. Violent, threatening, or offensive posts are not allowed in the comments or on any page, even if you are joking. Topics of Conversation and Games '' Many topics are too mature for younger users, especially those under 13 years of age. Politics, religion, and sexuality should not be discussed on the comments or on any page. ''Banning the owner, CoolGamer23 Do not forget I contribute to other wikis. If you get me banned, I take revenge on you for banning me. Insulting People/Being Racist Calling users names or saying stuff that something that kills, attacks, or demands on certain characteristics at users will result in a ban. Clearing your blog page and/or removing warnings/demerits you received Do not clear your blog page and/or remove warnings/demerits (if they have not expired yet) from your blog page. Doing so will result in a ban. Three Demerits Accumulation of three demerits results in a two week ban. Repeated Moderate Offenses Moderate Offenses that are repeated will move it up to a Major Offense. ''Severe Offenses ''Inappropriate Username Usernames cannot contain offensive, racist, or insulting words. Violations will result in a permanent ban. One Account Per Person Multiple accounts are not allowed by a single person. Having a second account is strictly prohibited. Spam Everyone hates spam. It is not okay to create misleading descriptions or tags. It is also not okay to post large amounts of untargeted, unwanted or repetitive content, including comments and pages. COPPA Violation Any user who is found under 13 years of age will receive a permanent ban, but the ban can be expired early if they turn 13 and proving their date of birth on CoolGamer23's talk page. Underage users are investigated by Wikia staff, which can be punishable by up to a global ban. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is basically creating a new account to escape a ban. Any user found will be permanently banned. Some examples include (username)isback (rare), Super(username), (username)2, etc. Pornographic Content Pornographic content is strictly prohibited and is considered vandalism. Pornographic content includes but is not limited to nudity, strong sexual content, provocative undressing, etc. Violations will result in a permanent ban. Offensive User Icon Profile icons cannot contain offensive material. Examples include but are not limited to swastikas, pornographic content, blood and gore, etc. Violations will result in a permanent ban until you change it. English only wiki This is an English-only wiki. If you do not speak English as a first language, you may have trouble contributing. Any users who use poor English will be permanently banned until they learn how to make proper English sentences. Repeated Major Offenses'' Major Offenses that are repeated will move it up to a Severe Offense. Admin Rules To qualify for admin, you must have at least 300 edits and must be trusted by the community. You must also be active for a month. If you are banned at least once, you must start that month all over again! Please follow these rules as well: *No banning people for no apparent reason. *Don't promote users to administrator unless they meet the requirements. *Delete any false pages.